Vehicle animal restraints by means of leashes, straps, chains and harnesses anchored to the vehicle are well know. The purposes of the devices include: protecting the animal, protecting others from the animal and preventing escape. The devices generally allow some movement, typically within a circle defined by a radius equal to the length of the leash. By allowing movement, the animal can be more comfortable during travel, it can also exclude others from the area. Restraint may also be required by local leash laws. However, prior art does not provide simplified attachment or adjustment of the shape and size of the confined area.
Prior art animal restraints are generally attached to the vehicle one or three ways; (1) using existing tie down equipment on the vehicle, (2) providing a new anchor, or (3) adapting existing equipment to function as an anchor, such as door jamb inserts or seat cushion hooks or straps. However, existing tie down equipment may not be available or compatible, a new anchor requires a permanent hole or modification to the vehicle, and adapted equipment may be damaged or be incompatible.